Ali's Great Escape
by Obliterating June
Summary: Ali is a human turned demon via her wish granted by a dragon named Razeth. This story follows her life as a demon with the help of her long-time friend and lover, Sias, as well as Razeth. They are my oc characters. The story, inspired by InuYasha (though no mention of the show's characters has been made yet), technically taking place in what's suppose to be North America.
1. Prologue: Ali's Origin

_I had always dreamed of being able to leave and be free, having felt trapped and chained down my entire life, and one night my wish came true._

There was an insistent knocking on my bedroom window, waking me from my sleep. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my forest green eyes as I peaked through the curtain over my window. "Who is it?", I asked groggily, "What do you want?" The shadowy figure snapped its clawed index finger and thumb together creating a small red flame, allowing me to see who was at my window. The red flame illuminated a scaly red, muscular male figure with slit gold eyes, causing me to stare in wide-eyed shock. "I've come here to grant your wish", quietly answered the unknown, clearly non-human, male, "As you can see, I am not human. I am a dragon. There are more of my kind and others, hidden in society. I am one of the few wish granters we have and I have long heard your calling since you were a small child. I had to wait until you were of age to grant your wish for I know what it is and could not allow a small child out in the world. Now, though, you can and must speak your wish for me to grant it."

I stared in disbelief for several long moments before letting out a short, shaky breath and thought about my wish. I grew up as an only child, alone for the most part, so I spent a lot of my time wishing I could be free to roam the world without needing constant permission. My parents didn't let me do much, afraid something would happen to their only child. I always felt chained down, unable to find myself and be an individual. Even now, at the age of eighteen, my family still oppressed me. I had always wondered what it would be like to be a wolf demon and be able to travel the world if I so pleased. I hummed to myself as I smiled and nodded my head at the humanoid dragon, having decided on my wish. Speaking in a respectful and calm tone, I voiced my wish, "Great Dragon, I wish to become a wolf demon so that I can find peace and freedom from my oppression."

With a smile and a nod of his head, the dragon answered wisely, "I shall grant your wish to become a wolf demon and I shall equip you with what you'll need to survive out in the world. You will become a member of our hidden society. You may pick what your demon form and your animal form will look like. Your demon form will be the form you hold among other members of our society. You will still have a human form that you will be able to use through one of three ways. You can use a talisman that you'll have to keep on you at all times, a chip which would be inserted somewhere in your body, or a spell that you will have to cast each time you want to appear human while in human society," taking a moment to breathe and to allow the information he just poured out to settle with me, he calmly asked, "Do you understand thus far, Ali?"

"Yes, I understand, Great Dragon," I nodded my head as I continued to speak, "I would prefer a talisman, but what are the different things I can use as a talisman?" "Hmm... That is a very good question," the dragon mused thoughtfully for a few moments before answering my question, "Well, you can use anything really, a watch, a bracelet, or a hair tie. Anything that you keep on your person always and almost never take off." "Thank you," I bowed my head briefly to emphasize my thanks before continuing curiously, "What about a tattoo? It is something that never comes off." He nodded in agreement while answering, "Yes, a tattoo could work as a talisman. Very clever, Ali, very clever indeed. Not many would think of that."

I smiled happily, "Then I shall ask my next question, could it be a marking on my demon form that moves to another place in my human form that appears as a tattoo? Say I have a marking on my forehead in my demon form but in my human form it looks like a tattoo on my shoulder?" The dragon thought about my questions for several minutes, figuring out the proper spell that would allow the slight complexity. Scratching his chin, he nodded his head yet again, "Once again, very clever and thought-invoking questions. You are very smart, young one. Yes, I believe we can make that work as part of the talisman since it's a concealment spell that is bound to the talisman."

"Nifty," I mused as I adjusted how I sat on my bed, "So what else is there for me to know? When I shift to my animal form, what happens to my clothes or anything I'm carrying with me? How do I tell if I've met another of our kind in disguise among humans? Do we ─" The dragon silenced my abundance of questions with a wave of his hand while chuckling and smiling at me, "Dear girl, there is plenty more for you to learn but not enough time tonight. All shall be answered soon, though. For now, take my hands and I shall grant your wish, just close your eyes and picture in your mind what you want to look like, and when I tell you too, open your eyes and you shall be as you wished."

I blushed in mild embarrassment for getting carried away with my questions and curiosity but did as he told me. I reached out of my window and took the dragon's hands, closing my eyes and imagining what I wanted to look like as a demon and as a wolf. Holding my hands firmly in his own, the dragon closed his eyes as well and muttered quietly in an ancient language, letting his power flow through me as he transformed me, seeing everything I pictured as he did. My skin tingled and felt warm as the dragon's power coursed through me, a quiet gasp escaping my lips as I felt my body change and a new power course through me as he continued to chant in an ancient language.

* * *

A/N: The characters in this story are my OC's. As explained in the summary, this story, though inspired by InuYasha, takes place in North America. Exploring what it's like for demons there to live. The story follows my main OC, Ali.


	2. Extensive Study

A few months later, I looked around my modest tiny house, smiling. It had the layout of a studio apartment with its open floor plan yet functioned like a micro apartment. Simple, basic, easy to keep up. My bed, closet, and bathroom were hidden behind sliding walls and pull out cabinets. Whereas my kitchen, living area, and study area were all open. My couch was secretly a set of bunk beds for when I had visitors to stay the night, my wooden desk could easily be extended into a modest dining table, and the little box chair I sat on could be taken apart and turned into a few little chairs. My kitchen had a small stove, sink, and refrigerator. It also had plenty of cabinet space, though I barely used any of it. The kitchen and study areas both had a wall full of windows yet the living area only had two windows, one on each side of the front door. The bathroom had one small window above the shower. The only room that didn't have any windows was the area my bed was hidden in. Because of all the windows in the main part of the house, I didn't have to turn on the lights during the day, which saved on the power I used. Solar energy powered my house instead of electricity. Trees surrounded my little plot of land with a small stream running through the edge of the perimeter fed by a river a short walk away. There was even a large oak tree by my house that offered shade during the summer.

I had spent the past few months studying books about the hidden society of demons I was now a part of and I was currently rereading the book of rules. I heaved a heavy sigh when I realized the sun had long since set and moon light now lit my desk where I sat surrounded by piles of books on either side of me. The Great Dragon had kept true to his word, having given me everything I needed to survive out in the world. He provided me with the house, the small plot of land, clothes, and plenty of food to get me by while I decided what I wanted to do for a job.

 _A job..._ I sighed again, with sadness this time. _Which job though? I stood up from my desk and slowly put all the books back on the bookshelf next to it while thinking. It takes good selling skills to work as a regale cook, though they do have people who help teach you how to succeed in that business... It'd give me a chance to meet important people from both societies too... I'm a wolf demon, so I could work as an animal rescuer or shelter worker, maybe a handler for the beasts we have... I love to read, so maybe a bookstore worker or a librarian? I could always become a fisherman, it's in my blood... I grew up on the water and I do live near the river now. Hm..._ I stood in front of the bookshelf with a book put partly away, still debating what I could do for work.

Fishing was my best option. I grew up doing it and fish were easy to sell. The downfall though, was that it wasn't as stable an income during the winter when there were less fish caught. I didn't really need much money, in all honesty. The well on my lot provided free water, my house being solar-powered eliminated having an electric bill, and the basic internet was free. The only thing I had to worry about paying for was food, garbage disposal, a phone bill, and paying the great dragon back. That only took three hundred, maybe four hundred at the most, a month. Any of my options would more than cover my bills and leave me with money to spare, even the costs of being a fisherman would be covered.

Putting the last of the books away, I sat down at my desk once more and stared out the window at the full moon, deciding then what I would do. _Being a fisherman is my best and easiest option. I have years worth of experience and I know the rules and regulations of it. I just need to get a boat, supplies, and to get registered commercially by human society. I also have to find a place to sell the fish, which isn't too hard._ I smiled to myself and pulled my phone out of my pocket, scrolling through my contacts until I found the person I was looking for. _Now to call Great Dragon and tell him so that things will be under way._

A couple weeks later there was a knock at my front door. "Just a second!" I yelled as I finished tying my black boots before walking to the door. Opening the door, I smiled at the red dragon male standing on my porch, "How are you, Great Dragon? Come inside where it's cooler." The Great Dragon smiled in return as he walked into my house. "I am doing well, young one. I see you're doing well too," he sat down on the couch and pulled out his leather satchel from inside his jacket, opening it to retrieve a vanilla envelope containing all the paperwork I needed to sign, "Here is all of your paperwork, including our contract of payment for all of your equipment, the house, and the land."

"Hm... Yes, thank you," I said, sitting down beside him on the couch while nodding my head, "During the spring and summer, twenty percent of my income goes to you as payment for everything you've provided for me. Then it drops to ten percent during the autumn and winter months. Correct, Great Dragon?" He hummed in agreement as he handed me the envelope and a pen. "Yes. From the moment you sign the papers until your debt is fully paid, I am your boss. Once everything is paid, the house, the land, and your equipment belong to you and you will be your own boss." I took the envelope and pen, pulling the paperwork out of the envelope and reading through it, signing each paper as I read them.

* * *

A/N: To clarify, by this point it's winter and no longer summer. The following chapter will be a new year.


	3. That Dog

There was an early spring breeze from the sea brushing against my skin as I stared up at the large concrete building in front of me, my hand flexing on the handle of the full ice chest I hauled behind me. _Well..._ I huffed to myself as people, mostly men, rushed past me hauling their own loads of fish into the building. Slowly making my way to the large garage door of the building, I continued to watch the people around me, my nose discretely sniffing out any scents I might recognize. My nose caught his scent before my eyes caught sight of him, a happy smile spreading across my lips as he walked towards me. "Sias, you dog. I didn't know you worked here." My voice was affectionate though as I spoke.

"Oops... Must've slipped my mind." He smiled down at me as he took my load from me, placing his free hand on my lower back as he guided me into the large building, "What brings you here, dear Ali?" He stared at me with curious bright blue eyes as he pulled me into his strong muscular arms to hug me. His voice was soft when he spoke once more, "I've missed you. No one's heard from you in months." "Yeah, it obviously did slip your mind," I returned his embrace and laid my head against his shoulder before continuing to speak, "I've been doing good, Sias, really good. Nobody's heard from me because I started a new life. I've got a house, some land. I work as a fisherman and I've had to learn a lot about my new life. I'm sure you know what I mean by that too." I looked up at him, staring into his eyes with a serious expression on my face.

Sias smirked slightly as he stared back into my green eyes, his voice becoming a whisper only for my ears as he spoke, "Yes, I know the Great Dragon came to you and I know the wish you made. I would've told you I was a dog demon but I couldn't. Seeing as you're a demon now though, how about we meet up at this bar later and talk about everything over drinks?" He retrieved a card for the bar from his pocket and handed it to me. "It's a bar for our kind, so we won't have to hide in our human disguises." I took the card with a raised eyebrow before slipping it into my pocket. "Just like old times, huh?" I smiled as I stepped away from him, "So, can we get my fish weighed and my money?" He blinked in confusion before nodding his head, "Yeah, hun, we can. Sorry, I got lost in the moment." He smiled at me as we walked over to one of the weighing scales. He motioned for the two guys at the scale to start taking the fish out of the ice chest and weigh them, while he watched the scale to see the weight.

"One hundred and seventy pounds, boss." stated one guy as the other guy wrote down the weight. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Sias looked down at me. "That's the biggest catch we've had all day. Great job. The fish still look like they were just caught and they're big too. You'll get top dollar for this catch." His voice held a great amount of pride as he praised me, reaching to pat me on the head affectionately. I laughed happily in response to his praise before taking the paper from the worker. "Boss, huh?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at Sias. "You definitely got some explaining to do." He laughed nervously at me as he cast a thanks a lot glare at the two workers who just smiled at him and went about their job. "I will tonight. Now let's go tally up how much I owe you for the fish." Taking my small hand into his large one, he led me to the front counter where he tallied up the price, whistling when he finished. "Very good for your first sell. Here's five hundred and ninety-five in cash." He handed me the money in a small white envelope.

"Huh... That's enough to pay most of the bills this month. Not bad indeed." I took the envelope as I smiled up at him. "So what time do I need to be at the bar?" "Well, we close at five, so how about seven?" "Okay, seven it is. I'll see you then, Sias." I smiled again as I hugged him. "Alright." He returned the smile and hug before walking with me outside. I waved at him as I walked away with my now empty and clean ice chest.

I showed up at the bar later dressed in a black leather jacket, a white form-fitting t-shirt, form-fitting black jeans, and black leather combat boots, my long black hair flowing down my back instead of its normal high pony tail. My black tail swished back and forth as I walked into the bar, looking for Sias as I ignored several stares. It was only a few minutes before I found him sitting at a corner table in the back of the bar. I stood there and stared at him for a short while, admiring just how handsome he looked. He sat at the corner table, sipping on a bottle of beer while watching me stare. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black steel-toed boots, his short brown hair damp. Smiling smugly, he motioned me over with a clawed index finger.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the table and sat opposite of him. I blinked as he completely dropped his human disguise, revealing three pale blue stripes on either side of his temples and wrists, which made me wonder if he had more markings elsewhere on his body. I then noticed a decent sized furry brown thing that wrapped around his shoulders and down to his waist. _What is that?_ I mused to myself as I tilted my head, blushing as I curiously voiced what I was thinking, "Sias, what is that furry thing?"

"Hm?" Sias looked down at his waist before looking back up at me, smiling, "Oh, this is my boa, or fluff if you want to be cute about it. Dog demons in an island country across the sea call theirs 'mokomoko'. It has its uses, though I swear it has a mind of its own at times. It also becomes my mane when I shift to my dog form." He slid a plastic cup, containing a fruity red liquid, towards me as he spoke. "You look stunning, by the way." I smiled and laughed, taking a sip from the cup and humming my approval, "You look dashing as well and you remembered what drink I like. So what's with the boss thing?" I stared at him curiously while continuing to sip on my drink. He took another sip from his beer, watching me for a few moments before answering, "I run the fish market, it's my job. Well, I co-own the one you went to. My family owns more throughout the coast. It's a good job, pays well, and is steady."

"Ah, okay. Well, you could've at least told me that sooner. You know I grew up fishing." I finished my drink as I leaned back in my chair, watching as he nodded in agreement before finishing his beer. Standing up, he left the table briefly to go get us more drinks, handing mine to me as he sat back down at the table. "Just as you could've told me you believed in demons and wanted to turn into one." He chuckled quietly when I snorted at him. "Well, it's true." We sat at the table for a couple more hours, drinking, talking, smiling and occasionally laughing about random memories we shared. We were both enjoying ourselves and having a good time, sitting next to each other at this point. "I should get home, it's getting late," I looked up at him and smiled, "You can join me if you want. You'd be the only other visitor I've had besides the Great dragon."

Sias returned my smile with one of his own and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go home." He stood and took my hand in his as we walked out of the bar, "We could run through the woods in our animal forms, it'd be faster and a lot of fun." I giggled quietly while looking up into his eyes, "You're up to no good and I know it. I'll race you!" And with that, I transformed into a sleek black wolf and ran into the woods towards my house. He laughed at me as he transformed into a large brown dog and chased after me, quickly catching up. We ran side by side, playfully yipping and nipping at each other. As we neared my house, we returned to our demon forms and continued to race towards the front door. Sias was faster though, having had more experience, and swept me off my feet to carry me into the house and to my bed as I directed him, both of us laughing and smiling at each other.

* * *

A/N: There is a side story to this chapter called Time Alone Together. It is for mature audiences only.


	4. A Storm's Brewing

A year later, I was laying back on the grass under the large oak tree behind my house, yawning lazily. My birthday had been a few days earlier, in the middle of summer. I turned twenty and had a good bit of money saved up. I've been on my own for two years. Things were going well and I was happy with my new life so far. Sias's fish market was only open four days out of the week, so we trained together on the three days he was off. On my birthday I found out that the Great Dragon's name was Razeth and that he was an important member of our society, which meant that I was important on some level because I was his ward. The land he gave me was actually a part of his land, which meant the river I fished in belonged to him. That was daunting to find out. I also found out that Sias's family held some importance as well since they owned most of the main fish markets in the coastal territory. It didn't seem to bother him though, he treated everyone equally.

 _I wonder what this all means for me; being the ward of a high-ranking member of our society and the lover of a ranking member in the coastal territory. It would explain why everyone watches me when I'm in town._ Sighing quietly, I closed my eyes to take a nap for a while. I only worked two days out of the week, not counting my three-day training sessions. Razeth owning the river would explain why I was the only one who fished there and why the fish were so plentiful.

Razeth and Sias watched me sleep from the edge of my property while talking quietly. "Do you think she's ready to start learning about the ranks and other matters of the elites in our society, Sias?" Sias thought quietly to himself for a moment before answering Razeth's question. "I think we should wait until her twenty-first birthday, Razeth. Give her time to save up a bit more money and finish paying off the last bit of her debt to you." "Hm," Razeth nodded, "That sounds reasonable. It would also be one less thing the court could use against her. By mid autumn her payments will have finished, so she'll still have plenty of time to save." The dragon looked at the dog demon seriously, "How is her training going? Her relationship with people? Her relationship with you?" Sias hummed quietly in agreement as he stared back at the dragon just as seriously, "Her training is going well. I'm still helping her build her reputation at the market and the bar, people are starting to really like her and respect her." He frowned a bit as he shook his head, "People are starting to question my relationship with her and word has reached my family. They're insistent on meeting her, but you know how disastrous that could be if she's not ready. They've spent the past several years trying to get me to court Saya."

The dragon frowned as well, "It seems I need to tell your family that as my ward, they aren't allowed to talk to her until I see fit. I know how they are and I will not tolerate their games." Shaking his head, he smirked, "So, am I to assume your relationship with Ali is going well?" The dog demon smiled and laughed, "Good to know you're on my side of the matter. And yes, it's going very well. I don't want to make anything official until Ali's learned her way around the court, though. Matters like these can get ugly, especially with those that will refuse to see her as a true demon."

"Hm... Yes, that is a problem, which is why I gave her a small part of my land. She'll always have my protection so long as she lives here." "I couldn't thank you enough for doing that. I worry less about her now." They smiled at each other and shook hands. Together they would make sure Ali stayed happy and safe. "I should go wake her and bring her in the house." "Hm. Take care of her, Sias. I'll be back soon." With that, Razeth transformed and flew away. Sias waved goodbye as the dragon flew away.

He walked over to my sleeping form and nudged me awake, "Come on, sleepy head, let's go inside." I grumbled as I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes, "What are you doing here, Sias?" "I was talking to Razeth about a few things and decided to wake you up after he left since it's almost evening." He smiled down at me as he grabbed my hands and pulled me onto my feet, hugging me once I was standing. I giggled as he pulled up and hugged me. Returning the hug, I smiled as well. "Really now? Do you two make a habit of watching me sleep while y'all talk or did y'all just happen to be in the area?"

He rolled his eyes before kissing me lightly on the lips. "We were in the area. Shop closed early today, we're expecting a big storm to roll in. So no bar tonight." "Hm... Okay. Everything secure then?" I took his hand as I led him into the house. Walking into the kitchen, I began making a couple of sandwiches and brew some tea for us. He let me lead him into the house, sitting down on the couch while I worked in the kitchen. "Yes, we secured everything. Not sure how long the storm will last though." Leaning back, he watched as I got everything together on a tray and brought it over. "You know you don't have to do this every time I come over."

I chuckled quietly and shrugged my shoulders, setting the tray on the small coffee table before sitting beside him on the couch. "And? I like too. As for the storm, I think it'll be around for a couple of days. All of the animals seem spooked." I handed him a cup of tea before picking up my own cup and sipping on it. "Hm," Sias nodded and sipped on his tea as well, "So you noticed too.." He sat his cup down and picked up a sandwich, taking his time to eat it. "Yeah." I set my cup down to do the same. We sat in companionable silence for a while as we ate and drank. Our eyes glancing towards the windows as we heard thunder rumble in the distance, a quiet collective sigh escaping our lips. It was going to be a long night for us. We both disliked severe thunderstorms.


	5. Presently

_At the present time, it's been exactly four years since I started my new life. A lot has changed for me. I am a demon now, more specifically, a wolf demon. My guardian, Razeth, gave me a house, as well as a small part of his land, to live on so that I would always be under his protection. Since then, I have become a successful and decently wealthy fisherman, with a good reputation with the people in the coastal territory. I now share the same ranking as Sias, owner of the local fish market and my suitor, because of it. And because Razeth, a high-ranking dragon and one of the few wish granters left in our society, is my guardian, I am now a low ranking member of our society's court as well. Honestly though, I prefer the coastal territory over the court. Things are calmer and people are nicer in the territory. The only real problem I've faced in the territory is Sias's family. They don't like me because they spent several years trying to get Sias to court Saya, a cat demon with ranking in the territory and high-ranking in the court, who comes from a wealthy and powerful family from the snowy motherland. It would've meant more power and wealth for them, but Sias chose years ago to pursue me. It wasn't until last year that he fully bought his market from his dad and then made our engagement official. We're happy, we're both respected in the territory and we're beginning to gain respect in the court. Fortunately, because he is now the rightful owner of his market, we haven't had to deal with his livid family in several months._

I sighed and shook my head. _So much has changed..._ Opening the closet, I got out my rural attire and began dressing. I put a form-fitting, thin white shirt on before sliding my black and grey chest plate armor on over it, and then put on my white fur skirt. Sitting down as I put on my white fur vest, I then began wrapping my hands and wrists in white bandages to support them, doing the same with the arch of my feet up to my ankles. Slipping a pair of thin white fur bracelets on my wrists and ankles, I stood up and tied my white cloth bag around my shoulders before looking into the small closet mirror. _No wonder people stare at me._ I chuckled to myself as my tail swished behind me. _I need to get going and find out what the disturbance is on Razeth's land._ Razeth was attending to 'a diplomatic matter', as he discreetly phrased it, with a silver dog demon lord of a small island overseas and hadn't been home in a couple of months, so I was left in charge of watching over his land while he was gone.

Grabbing my wooden pole staff from beside the door as I walked out, I shivered slightly from the cold autumn air and jogged into the woods at a steady pace, letting my instincts take over. Soon enough my nose caught the unfamiliar scents I had picked up recently as I used my staff to break through some overgrown vines. _Why does he always send his keepers away while he's on trips... I swear, these woods become a jungle any time he leaves for an extended period of time._ Increasing my jog to a full run, I leapt high into the trees to investigate the area without being detected.

 _Hm..._ I ran around the area where the scents were coming from and watched closely. _So we have wolves in the area. I wonder what brought them so far inland..._ Leaping into the trees closer to the clearing the wolves were in, I counted six wolves but I could smell more in the area. _I'll have to call Razeth to inform him and get Sias to check this out as well. They may seem harmless but they are on private property without permission and some of them are demons._ I circled the wolves' encampment once more before running home.

A short while later, I jumped from the trees to land on the ground. I smiled at the sight of Sias sitting on my little porch, "Well hello, love. I was just thinking about you!" I exclaimed laughing happily as I approached. "Oh really?" Sias asked sarcastically while smiling in return, reaching his hand out towards me, "And what have you been up to that required you to wear your rural attire and have your staff with you, dear?" I sighed quietly and took his outstretched hand in mine before answering him in a worried tone, "There is a large pack of wolves, demon and animal, camping out a few miles from here. Razeth wasn't expecting any visitors else he would've told his keepers to continue working while he was away." I curled up in his arms as he pulled me onto his lap to sit.

He gently kissed my forehead, trying to soothe my worries, before answering in a calm tone, "Don't fret over it. I'll check it out and you can give Razeth a call to let him know. I'm sure we can handle this. Besides, I think I know why they left the inland." "Okay," I stared up into his blue eyes curiously, "What brought them here?" He took my hands in his and kissed my fingertips, smiling at me as I giggled. "There have been frequent earthquakes inland. Nothing serious but enough for the wolf clans to leave the area until things settle. It's safer for their pups if they move away for a while." Releasing my hands from his hold, he began to absently run his fingers through my long ponytail, holding me in his arms and letting me enjoying the warmth he radiated despite the day being chilly. "Hm... That makes sense." I laid my head on Sias's shoulder, closing my eyes and relaxing as he stroked his fingers through my hair, my mind idly going over what I was going to tell Razeth when I called him.

* * *

A/N: So I made a vague mention of a certain Inu Lord a lot of people know. :) Also, a couple chapters ago, I also mentioned said lord's boa, if anyone caught it.


	6. A Representative Needed

A few days later I jolted awake, startled by the ringing announcement of my phone that Razeth was calling. I picked the phone up and answered it breathlessly, my heart still racing. "Yes?" "Be outside in ten minutes with Sias. I'm flying in." I blinked in surprise by the order, my ears picking up on the sound of wind and the beat of Razeth's wings as he flew. "Yes sir. We'll be waiting." Confirmation I had been heard was with a click of the phone as the call ended. "Remind me to ask him how he keeps that earpiece in when he's in his dragon form," Sias stretched beside me, yawning as he stroked his clawed fingers through my waist length hair, "Ten minutes and he'll be here, huh? And he's flying." His ears had easily heard the sounds on the other side of the call, as well as Razeth's order. "Well, I guess we need to hop to it then."

"Hm... eavesdropper. But yeah, the wolves being here on his land unannounced must have importance if he's flown in so soon." Quickly kissing him, I got out of bed and dressed myself in my rural attire. I put my hair up in a high ponytail as I walked outside and sat on the top step of the porch to wait for Razeth's arrival. Dressed in a long-sleeved flowing white shirt, flowing green pants, black fingerless support gloves, slim black leather boots, as well as his black and white chest plate armor and shoulder guards, Sias sat down on the porch next to me and waited.

Razeth landed in front of us as he transformed into his demon form, dusting away the dirt he stirred up landing as he spoke. "Rural attire, good. We're meeting the wolves soon. Though they showed up a bit earlier than I expected but then again, I should have known the earthquakes would have them coming ahead of schedule. They are in need of a new representative for them in court, so they've sent a clan here to ask you," he motioned to me, "If you'll be their new representative since you're a prominent wolf demon here. They would also like the clan they sent to stay here, if you agree to become the new representative, which would also make you their leader. You're their best chance."

"Really?!" Sias and I exclaimed together, shocked by the information. "Wait... Wouldn't that make her the leader of all the clans, not just the one they've sent here?" Sias asked seriously as he continued to process the information, all the while rubbing my neck as I sat beside him speechless. Razeth nodded in agreement. "Yes, it would make her the leader of all the clans. It would also make her a high-ranking member of the court and a middle-ranking member of this territory. The clan given to her would also have the highest ranking among the clans she'll be representing."

I looked at both men, taking a deep breath in to calm my overwhelmed nerves before speaking. "I'm willing to accept the offer for their sake, though I'd rather not be treated any differently. My concern is where will they live, will they adjust, will they be accepted? Is the land you gave me possibly big enough, Razeth? I remember reading in my studies that the clan lives around their leader." Both Razeth and Sias looked around my land thoughtfully, before Razeth answered my questions calmly yet confidently. "The clan that was sent here is small and from the coastal border so they'll adjust easily. They should be accepted without much difficulty. As far as the land goes... Yes, I believe your land is big enough for them. I'll gladly allow you to expand it as needed." Sias nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they should do fine. Another question that needs answering though," he looked at the dragon nervously, "How will they respond to Ali having me as her suitor? The wolves haven't exactly seen eye to eye with us dogs in a long time."

"Hm," Razeth scratched his chin thoughtfully before answering, "They want a leader who will do right by them and help bring them back to their former glory. I believe Ali can do that for them, and more, which is why I agreed to let them come here and ask her if she would. For all I believe she can do for them, they would be wise to accept you as her suitor, otherwise they will have to find someone else to lead them. This would also be a good chance for both kinds to reconcile and form good bonds once more. I believe you can help them do that, Sias. You treat everyone equally no matter their status. You care for all of our kind, as well as humankind ," He looked at the young couple sitting in front of him, "You would both make great leaders." We smiled sheepishly from Razeth's words of praise, both of us bowing in thanks and respect for him, humbled by his confidence in us. "Thank you, Great Dragon." We said in unison.

"Hm," The dragon nodded, "Now let's get moving." With his command issued, he walked away from the house and into the woods, not having to look back to know we were following close behind.

Arriving at the wolves' encampment a short while later, the trio was quickly ushered to the main tent that housed their elder and negotiator. "Great Dragon Razeth, a pleasure seeing you again," The Elder wolf demon spoke warmly and bowed respectfully, "Young Ali, and your friend?" The Elder bowed once more while inquiring. "My name is Sias. My family owns and runs most of the fish markets in the coastal territory. I own and run the one in this area. Ali is my inamorata. We have yet to set a date for when we'll become mates." Sias answered the Elder as he wrapped an arm protectively around my waist, further proving his claim. He relaxed slightly when I nuzzled his neck affectionately, also proving the claim.

"Yes, Sias is my soon-to-be mate. We have known each other for several years and only just last year were able to announce our commitment to each other for everyone to know. You should have known this since you were seeking me out as your representative and leader." I stated matter-of-factly while smiling to offset my tone. "Ah, yes. Forgive this old wolf's lack of preparedness. We were in a rush to get here." The Elder smiled kindly, silently amused by our forwardness.

After several hours of negotiationing, the trio bowed to the Elder. There were a lot of changes about to take place. I accepted the wolves request but I had to do more studying before they would formally accept me. Even Sias had to study before being accepted. It would also give their pack time to get to know us. Razeth would continue to talk with the Elder as time went on and plans continued forming. I stepped out of the tent and looked around the encampment. My pack would consist of four adult wolf demons, three adolescents, five pups, and six non-demon wolves. It would give my pack a total of eighteen members. _And they consider that small... Wow._ I sighed quietly and sat on the ground, stress and anxiety over my decision beginning to weigh on me.

Sias stepped out of the tent a few minutes later and helped me to my feet before hugging me tightly, having picked up on my unsettled scent. "It'll be okay, love. We'll do this together and we'll do fine." He told me quietly as he led me back to our home. "Razeth said we could leave." I nodded and followed along silently, my mind still reeling. As soon as we entered the house, I striped down to my undergarments and curled up in bed, quickly falling asleep; the long day of negotiations and decision-making having worn me out.

* * *

A/N: Inamorata is an Italian word for a female lover. Sias's family is originally from, though not named in the story, Italy. His dog form is based off the Italian Cane Corso. In a previous chapter I mentioned a cat demon named Saya, and stated she was from the snowy motherland. This is a reference to Russia during the winter.


	7. Leaders

"It's gorgeous, Sias!" I exclaimed rapturously as I donned the hooded full length white fur dress. I admired how sleek the fur was before it fluffed up at the cuffs of the long sleeves, the bottom of the dress, and around the edge of the hood. I made a oohing sound when I felt the mittens that attached to the inside of the sleeves and the drawstrings inside the waist of the dress that would allow me to loosen or tighten it as needed.

Sias chuckled quietly while making a spinning motion with his index finger. "Glad you like it, love. Now let's get a full look of the dress with a spin." I giggled and nodded before I spun myself around gracefully in a full circle, smiling as the dress flowed freely around my ankles. "Now to add the finishing touch." He squatted down and helped me put my feet into a pair of white knee-high soft leather boots that had soft soles which would allow my feet to move freely and feel the ground easily beneath my feet. "There. All set." I hugged Sias tightly once he stood up, still smiling. "Thank you, dearest. It's beautiful. Perfect with how cold it is this early in winter." He returned the hug and lightly patted my back. "You're welcome, love."

It had been an unusually cold autumn and the weather forecasters were saying it was going to be an even colder winter so Sias decided to have a stylish yet warm winter dress made for me. Even with the extra resistance to the elements that I gained when becoming a demon, I still had difficulties staying warm in the winter due to my small size. So the dress was the perfect addition to my limited wardrobe.

I spun in circles a few more times, laughing happily as the dress swished with me. I could see this being a wonderful dress to waltz in with Sias once the winter ball and festivities began in a week. Sias stood back and watched me spin around before gently grabbing my hips to stop me, leaning down to kiss me passionately. Gasping in surprise from the sudden kiss, I gripped his shoulders to support myself as my knees gave out, causing my body to lean against his. I closed my eyes, unable to contain the quiet moan that escaped my throat, as I returned the kiss. Sias wrapped his arms more securely around my waist to support my body as he deepened the kiss, his hand grasping the back of my neck to pull my head back a bit more, his muscular body haunching further over me.

I whimpered quietly as I opened my eyes to stare into his bright blue ones, slowly breaking the kiss to catch my breath. His eyes held and expressed so many emotions, prominently the love and passion he felt for me, seeing how much he felt made my body go limp in his arms again. I blushed a bright red when he smirked mischievously at me, flashing one of his fangs as he did. "Sias, you know how to make me melt." My voice was a hushed, heated whisper as I brushed my fingers across the side of his neck, causing him to shiver against me. "I know but you just looked so beautiful. I couldn't resist." Sias straightened his posture and helped me regain mine, holding me to his body until he knew I was steady again. Turning my body around, he grabbed a hairbrush and brushed through my hair until it was tangle free. Without having to ask him, he took his time braiding my hair, occasionally stopping to kiss my neck and tell me how beautiful he thought I was.

By the time Sias finished braiding my hair, my knees were ready to give out again and I was more than cherry red. I grabbed a small handheld fan off the coffee table and flipped it open to fan myself, hoping to cool down and lessen the redness of my face. "You, my dear, are an evil tease." He chuckled quietly and put away my hairbrush as I playfully glared at him over my fan, grabbing a heavy black jean jacket for himself before closing the closet door. "Are you ready to go to the court, love?" With a silent nod of my head, he took my arm in his as we walked out the front door to the black limo that waited for us.

Razeth opened the passenger door to the limo as he saw us approach, shaking his head at my still red face. His voice was stern though his gold eyes gave away his silent amusement as we slid into the limo. "Sias, you're teasing is going to make us late and Ali unpresentable to court if you keep this up." Sias's smile was unapologetic as he responded, "It's so much fun to make Ali red and flustered though. Red is a wonderful color on her, don't you think?" The dragon rolled his eyes at Sias as I swatted Sias's arm, the dog demon laughing at his own antics. "I love you too, my blushing beauty." Razeth tapped on the window that separated the front of the limo from the back, signalling to the driver that we were ready to leave. Gathering his yoki, he used it to cleanse the air of the scent of my flustered emotions. "Now that that's taken care of... Sias, behave. The meeting we're attending at court pertains to you and Ali. You will both be questioned and sworn in as the leaders of the wolf clans, so long as the madam sees you both fit."

Sias and I both sat straighter as we listened to Razeth, noting the serious tone and expression he wore as he spoke. This was it. This was the meeting we had been waiting for. The clans hadn't given us much time to learn how things were done and we had to work fast to build good relations with what was soon to be our pack. "Are we ready though, Razeth?" I was concerned. There was much we still needed to learn. I held Sias's hand in mine to calm my rising nerves. "You're both as ready as need be, Ali. The foundation has been set. Now it's time to start building on it. This is the start of the building process." The dragon smiled proudly causing laugh lines to crinkle at the corner of his eyes. "You'll both do fine." Sias squeezed my hand reassuringly and nodded in agreement with Razeth. "We can do this, Ali. We can handle anything they throw at us." I sighed quietly, silently hoping both men were right, as I felt Sias kiss my forehead. "Okay… Let's do this then." I smiled at them both, still clearly nervous but willing to do my best.

I didn't think it could get any colder but a couple hours later it got colder the further north and inland we drove. By the time we reached the capital where court was held, it had begun to snow. I was even more grateful that Sias had this dress made for me as I tightened the drawstrings to hold the dress closer to my body before stepping out of the limo. Sias quickly followed me out, wrapping his arms around me to help keep me warm. I learned a few years ago that Sias was more or less a walking heater. He had an unusually strong resistance to cold and hot climates, it didn't bother him like it did me. Razeth stepped out of the limo behind us and patted us on the shoulders reassuringly, his own body radiating even more heat than Sias's. _Lucky fire dragon perks…_ I wrapped an arm around Sias as we all began to walk up to the stone castle in front of us, the sparkling lights always dazzling me when we came here.

As we reached the entrance, two guards dressed in black suits checked our identification cards. "Great Dragon, you and your wards may enter." was the only response we got as they opened the large wooden double-doors in front of us and ushered us in. I stared in wonder as we entered the castle, on top of the white and blue veined marble floor was a beautiful powder blue carpet with white speckles, and lining the walkway were candles on gold stands. The walls were decorated with massive paintings of various important demons and humans alike, some were just paintings of different places. It was all so beautiful though. All around were demons and humans of different places walking from one place to another and talking in large groups. The entrance hall was full of chatter and very faintly the sounds of someone playing a harp. I looked up at Razeth with wide forest green eyes only to see him smile and shake his head. "It always looks more grand at night during banquets and festivities. You'll get used to it soon enough, my young ward." "Hm… It gets boring after a while, love. Though there is some entertainment at times." Sias ran his clawed fingers lightly across my side as he spoke, his eyes searching the room for familiar faces as his body because tense.

 _Huh…_ I tilted my head slightly as I watched Sias with some concern. _Is he worried that his family will show up and cause problems?_ I gently squeezed his arm in reassurance as Razeth led us to the banquet hall, occasionally stopping to introduce us to people he knew. Sias and I followed the dragon's lead, making polite talk with those he introduced to us and smiling. Those he introduced to us seemed genuinely nice and interested, though there were a couple of people who were snide and uninterested. Sias tensed more and pulled me closer when a purring female voice called to him from behind. I furrowed my brows when I heard him growl quietly and saw his bright blue eyes darken and roll, turning with him to face the unknown female that was approaching us. "Saya…" He greeted who I could now see was a white furred cat demon that stopped in front of us, her yellow slitted eyes watching us with amusement.

Saya was beautiful, her white fur short but sleek, seeming to almost ripple and flow as she moved. She wore a long sky blue dress that was form-fitting on her torso and gradually began to flow below her waist with matching heels to go with it. She flicked her long white tail towards Sias as she focused her smile on him, her cat snout crinkling as she did. "Sias, I heard you would be here. Rumor has it that you are meeting with the court about becoming a leader of the wolf clans. Is it really true? You're trying to reconcile with those… Those flea-ridden, wild beasts? They've caused your family nothing but trouble since your family first arrived here ten generations ago."

His voice was cold, harsh even, when he spoke, pulling me closer to him as his sleek boa fluffed and wrapped around me as well. "Yes, the rumor is true. I, along with my intended here, are to be the new leaders of the wolf clans and reconcile between our people. It was my family who wronged them. I want peace between our people unlike others…" He motioned to me with a clawed hand as he continued to stare coldly at Saya. "This is my intended, Ali. She was asked to be the leader and representative of the clans and because I am her intended, I too shall be a leader. Ali, this is Saya. She is the one I told you my family wanted me to court, much to my great displeasure. Her family is very wealthy and powerful. They have been in trade with my family in my homeland for many years."

I bowed my head slightly to the feline in front of me, wrapping an arm around Sias's waist to reassure him as I laid my head against his chest. "A pleasure to meet you, Saya. I've heard a good deal about you, your family, and your homeland. Though we are in a hurry. My guardian is waiting. I'm sure you don't want to impose on the Great Dragon." I saw Sias smirk from the corner of my eye as Saya stared at me with a rebuffed expression before she frowned, stalking away with an angrily swaying tail. "Oh? Not even a proper goodbye? And she acts like I was being improper." I chuckled quietly with Sias as Razeth approached us from the side with an amused smile on his face. "I couldn't have done that better, young ward."

A while later we walked into the spacious capital courtroom where we would be questioned and either approved or denied the right to be the leaders of the wolf clans. We had just seated ourselves when a booming male voice echoed throughout the room, "All rise for Madam Gracelynn and her council!" Moments before a beautiful blue water demon, what kind I couldn't tell, entered the room from a discreet side-door followed by twenty-four council members of varied demon and human races. It seemed fitting that our territory would be ruled by a water demon with us being a coastal region. We all stood as the madam and her council entered and seated themselves at their benches. We didn't sit again until her melodious voice rang out to address us. "Please be seated. We shall begin momentarily." As we all sat down in our seats once more as she began sifting through a pile of papers. _This is almost like being in a supreme courtroom with a presiding judge… Interesting._ I watched Madam Gracelynn as she continued to organize herself, as well as the other council members. So many different demons and people all together in one room. Is that a fox? There's a… a bull? Wow. I was so absorbed in all the new things I was seeing that I startled when Razeth tapped my hand to get my attention. "Your mouth is hanging open, young one, and you need to sit back in your seat. You look ready to fall over." I closed my mouth and sat back as my guardian chuckled at me, catching Sias smiling from the corner of my eye. I seemed to be a constant amusement to them tonight.

All eyes returned to the madam when she cleared her throat and tapped the microphone in front of her. "We are here today to address the wolf clan's claim of two new leaders and a representative. We shall see if the candidates are fit to lead them; if the candidates are fit to lead, we shall formally give them the title of leaders and representative. I will now call up the elder of the coastal wolf clan so that these matters can be addressed. Elder, if you may." We watched as the old wolf demon stood and slowly made her way to the front of the courtroom. Her voice rasping as she addressed the madam with a bow of her head. "Madam Gracelynn, it is good to see you again. I hope all is well with your family. Yes, we have found someone, or in this case two someones, that would make great leaders and a representative for our clans. The Great Dragon Razeth's ward, Ali, and her soon-to-be mate, Sias. We are willing to accept him as a leader and reconcile with his family. He will only be accepted if he goes through with becoming Ali's mate. A formal joining of the two kinds, among two high ranking individuals."

As the old wolf finished speaking, whispers flowed through the room. Some in anger, others in surprise, most in acceptance and wonder. Those further inland had barely heard of me but knew of Sias and his family. They also knew that at one time his family had expected him to court Saya and then he didn't. No, instead he pursued a human girl no one even knew existed and who became a demon and Razeth's ward. A girl who was winning the hearts of those in the coastal territory and quickly paid her debts off, all the while amassing a small fortune just by fishing. Now she was being chosen as the leader and representative of the wolf clans. A lowly human girl turned demon was accomplishing things that most of these demons spent their whole lives working towards. Sias's family, along with Saya and her family, were slowly becoming louder in their protests, causing enough racket that the madam had her guards threaten to throw them out. Madam Gracelynn's voice rang clearly for all to hear, bringing a near deafening silence to the room. "If the Great dragon Razeth and his wards are in this room, please step forward for introductions and questioning. We shall see if Ali and Sias are worthy."

Instead of walking down to the front of the courtroom, Razeth took Sias and I by the arms and gathered his yoki into a cloud around our feet to glide down to the front of the room. Several people ducked their heads or leaned out of the way even though we weren't close enough to them for it to be necessary. Madam Gracelynn raised an eyebrow at Razeth when we landed next to the elder wolf demon, her voice exasperated when she addressed him. "Was such a flashy show necessary, Razeth?" The dragon smiled at her and bowed. "Why of course, Madam. How else to remind everyone whose ward they are talking about? That any of them question a dragon's choice is an insult, even more so to one of the few wish granters left." He cast his gold eyes in a pointed glare to the families of Sias and Saya as he spoke, making sure they knew who he was referring too. "Madam, may I present to you my ward, Ali, and her intended, Sias? They have studied the ways of the wolf clans with dedication and determination. They wish to help the clans as best they can and to reconcile the differences between both kinds. I'm sure you've heard word on how successful Ali has become and how successful Sias already is." Sias and I bowed as Razeth introduced us to the madam before also bowing to the Elder wolf demon, watching the exchange silently.

"Yes, I have heard but nonetheless they shall still be questioned." Madam Gracelynn looked at me with teal eyes, assessing me thoughtfully before she continued. "Ali, you were a human belonging to a poor family, your mother a hard worker and your father a frequent visitor to jail cells. Both of your parents came from large families, your mother's ranging from poor to moderate, your father's primarily well-off. Is that correct?" "Yes ma'am." "At the age of eighteen, Razeth came to you stating that he could grant your wish to become a demon, is that correct?" "Yes ma'am." "You wished to become a demon to escape your family's oppression over you and be free to explore the world as you please, correct?" "Yes ma'am." So the questions continued, becoming more varied as time went on.

Madam Gracelynn and her council questioned Sias and I about our lives, how long we'd known each other, our view on several different topics, and how we lived until midnight when she and her council finally deemed us fit to be leaders and a representative. _Finally…_ "The council hereby recognizes Ali as the new leader and representative of the wolf clans, as well as recognizing Sias as an intended leader as well. Under the condition that they both be mated by the end of this coming spring so that reconciliations can be made between the wolves and the dogs whether the dogs want it to happen or not." _And there's the bombshell… Well, this is going to be fun._ I looked to Razeth and Sias as Sias's family erupted behind us along with Saya and her family. Sias stood beside me pinching the bridge of his nose as his boa fluffed in agitation and Razeth stared at the ceiling, his mouth moving as if he were counting. Madam Gracelynn looked at me and the males on either side of me before looking at her guards and motioning for them to have the two furiously yelling families removed before a fight began.

She was too late though. Before her guards could even move, Razeth had spun around on his heels to face the two troublesome families, his wings spanning out behind him as his yoki rushed in powerful waves throughout the courtroom while his voice boomed deafeningly. **"YOU WILL NOT QUESTION THE DECISIONS MADE HERE TONIGHT! DO YOU FORGET WHO BROUGHT YOU TO THESE LANDS!?"** The Great Dragon's power had everyone, including the madam, kneeling to the floor, unable to move or speak. The weight Razeth had caused to fall in the room was crushing. My ears rang with how loud his voice was, the echoing of the room only making it louder. I could only feel the vibrations of several demons and humans whimpering in fear. I glanced up just enough to see both Sias's and Saya's families cowered on the floor, trying to beg for forgiveness as they received the brunt of his power. _How could they have been foolish enough to forget that Razeth was far older and stronger than any of the demons in this room? How foolish could they be to provoke a dragon?_ A quiet whine escaped my lips before I could stop myself, the weight of his power causing even my bones to feel like they were being crushed.

As soon as the sound reached Razeth's ears, the weight lifted from the room. He glanced at me apologetically before continuing to glare at the two families, focusing his yoki on them even as he released the rest of the courtroom. Within moments, guards were surrounding the two families and escorting them out of the room. The madam straightened herself and cleared her throat, calling attention to the room. "I do believe that this court session will be adjourned. Everyone may leave **now**." The emphasis she put on her final word had everyone scrambling to leave the courtroom. If looks could kill, I'm sure Razeth would be dead. The look Madam Gracelynn gave him when he turned to face her was murderous, her voice taking on an icy edge. "Razeth, in my chambers _immediately_. Ali and Sias will be escorted to the room I will be providing for them for the remainder of their stay."

As the words left her mouth, Sias and I were guided out of the courtroom and to the room being provided for us. I barely had time to glance back at Razeth as we left. To say he appeared intimidated would be an understatement. It took several minutes to reach our room even after riding on an elevator for five floors. The halls were spacious and there were many rooms connected to them. Some were recreational rooms for cooking and other amenities but most were apartment-type rooms. When we finally arrived at ours and walked in, we were stunned. A spacious sitting room, adjoined to an equally spacious kitchen, with large bay windows so that we could see over the gardens on the castle grounds, greeted us. Soft, plush couches and armchairs, a TV, and several other things were throughout the living room.

The guards left us as we began exploring the apartment-type room, briefly telling us that the fridge in the kitchen was stocked with plenty to eat and drink. Walking down the hall, we found a bathroom with not only a fully equipped jet-pulsed shower but a jacuzzi tub as well. When we found the bedroom, we almost dropped. The bed in the center of the room had to have been custom-made; it was too large to be a normal bed. Silk bedding adorned the bed with six extra-fluffy pillows, and a black canopy surrounding it. There were large bay windows in the bedroom as well but thick black curtains hung in front of them. Large oak wood bookcases, and two armoire dressers, lined the walls, as well as a large vanity with a mirror and lights included.

I looked at Sias wide-eyed before running and jumping on the bed, a quiet but content moan escaping me. The bed was as soft and comfortable as it looked. "I could sleep here for an eternity. I need one of these at home." Sias laughed heartily as he joined me on the bed, relaxing and laying beside me with a content moan as well. "We definitely need one of these, Ali." Rolling onto my side, I snuggled against Sias with a content sigh. "Today was exhausting." He wrapped an arm around me as he kissing my forehead. "Yes it was." Then just like that, he was asleep, leaving me to lay next to him with my mind wandering until I too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I've been trying to work on chapter 8 but I'm stuck, so be patient. I do plan to write more, even if there are side stories first. The next chapter is suppose to be about the winter festivities but it's proving difficult.


End file.
